Archives/Raelene Quana
Warning: This character is unfinished and will be completed at a later time. Please do not attempt to read it over! ---- Stats *Level: 0 *ExP: 0/100 *Status: Normal *HP: *MP: *Str: *Mag: *Skl: *Spd: Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: (Weapon) *Weapon/Move Ability 1 *Weapon/Move Ability 2 Personal *Personal Ability 1 *Personal Ability 2 *Personal Ability 3 Magic (Optional) (If your character uses magic, move them here from the personal section) Skills *'Skill Group 1' - Level __ **Skill A - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ **Skill B - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ **Skill C - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ *'Skill Group 2' - Level __ **Skill D - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ **Skill E - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ **Skill F - Level __ (__/__) ***Total: +__ Equipment Weapons *'(Name)' (Signature Weapon) **(Description, if one so wishes. This example weapon follows a melee weapon layout.) ***HP: __ ***MP: __ ***Power: __ -- Rate __ ***Specials (If any, see GM) ****... *'(Name)' **(Description, if one so wishes. This example weapon follows a ranged weapon layout.) ***HP: __ -- Range __ ***MP: __ ***Damage Mod: __ -- Rate __ ***__ clips, __ bullets apiece, (caliber) ***Current clip: __/__ ***Specials (If any, see GM) ****... ***Add-on: Armor *'(Name)' **(Description, if any) ***(Armor Rating) (#/#) Items *'(Item 1)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 2)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 3)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 4)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... Spells (Optional) (You only really need this if you are a spellcaster. Since you have 3 spells per school of magic you take, list them as so.) (Element) *'(Spell 1)' **(Description) * * *'(Spell 2)' **(Description) * * *'(Spell 3)' **(Description) * * Description and History The descendant of a werewolf's human mate who had been prophesied to bring about the calamity of the Quasa tribe followed by a new generation of wolven shapeshifters starting with the firstborn, who happened to be Raelene's great-grandfather. Raelene's clan had populated in peace for many years, surrounding themselves with wildlife, and seemingly leading an isolated and rural life evermore until one Quasa member from a hunting group became the catalyst of the clan's demise. During his trip, he had purposely separated from his party to help a stranger who seemed lost and was groaning lowly, so he suspected it was in pain too. Also coming from it was an odd odor he had never once smelt before. Turning back to a human, he approached nonetheless carefully toward the stranger. Unfortunately for the tribesman, he couldn't seem to sense that the human had been long since gone from the earth and as he called out courteously to it, the reanimated creature sprung and bit him, and it immediately getting shoved back. The shapeshifter changed back to an anthropomorphic wolf and quickly subdued his attacker. He then reunited with his pack and returned to the Quasa reservation with them. Not long after, the same man went wild in the night and started engaging at family members in his lycan form. With no control of himself they sensed, some members of the Quasa tribe had no choice but to kill one of their own kin for the clan's safety. However, the incident didn't end there because several months later, many lycanthropic pups had suddenly became very ill and were dying off before they were all reaching a year older, or even before birth. As she was nearly at the end of her pregnancy, Raelene was soon going to become a first-time mother. Her alpha male and husband had grown sick from the epidemic that has made most of the Quasa tribe dejected, especially from the loss of their children, and Raelene, despite his warnings to stay away from him, took care of her husband. Dusk came, and the same event with the first Quasa member occurred, except the insanity erupted out onto the entirety of the clan this time; a few managed to resist the plague shortly and were killed by the majority that became mad, infected lycanthropes just tearing at each other. Distraught by what had become of her tribe, she rushed to be with her husband, only to be startled by an assault made on her by the one she loved the most alongside the baby which had been inside her until her womb had been clawed at. Crying out in pain and rapidly going into the labor, she transformed instantly into her were-wolven form and ran off instead of attacking her husband, letting him chase after her before he was taken down by a rabid clan member, and she was able to escape from her clan as they brought themselves towards annihilation the rest of the night. Having fled faraway, she finally settled down in the dead silent forest, up against a tree trunk, howling agonizingly as she was giving birth while thinking back to the times when she was alone, conversing with her unborn, sensing that he was emanating with love for his would-have-been mother as he was willing to sacrifice himself, to save her from the infection when it deepened from the puncture his father's claws had made. In between her thighs, the vulnerable newborn died and soon became the spawn of the living dead, screeching one moment, before he was laid to rest by Raelene, and buried right in front of the tree, clawing at its trunk to indicate that her son was there, and she would see him again one day. Moving on with her life, yet the events still hurt her like an arrowhead embedded into her heart, she came across an abandoned gas station and fortunately, there was a Ford truck left for her with the engine still on. She took what she could from the convenient store by the gas station, refueled the vehicle, before heading on her way to destination unknown... Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here) *Trope 1 *Trope 2